red crystal orb
by TheFireStar
Summary: Like w.i.t.c.h but only 4 guardians. 4 guardians and 1 special girl have to find a crystal orb to demolish an evil presence of magic, before it destroys them. Will they succeed or not? PLEASE READ.


Red Crystal Orb

Above the clouds, in a lively place called Heaven, evil spurred. Among the hills and meadows, lied a quiet, spooky castle which loomed over like a ghost waiting for its soul to return from the depths of darkness. There, inside the castle waited a powerful magic for the right time to come, so it could spread its wrath and destroy the entire universe, unless, it was captured in a red crystal orb. Legend has it, that the mystical glass orb could contain even the most powerful magic in the whole dimension.

A girl and only a girl can find and control the orb to demolish this evil presences of magic before it destroys us…

— — — — — — — — — —

It was a sunny autumn day and a beautiful majestic girl, Leon was walking back from school when suddenly a portal opened and sucked her into it.

— — — — — — — — — —

" Where am I, '' questioned Leon.

" In heaven,'' replied a strange looking boy

" Ahhhhh, " shouted Leon as she stumbled back and tripped, " W-w-ho are you,''

" I am Chris one of the four Guardians of Heaven, the controller of the water magic, and you are a special girl who will help us save the universe, now don't be afraid and come with me back to the palace, okay ?''

But as he turned back he realised that the girl was long time fainted. So he bent down and picked her up bridal style and made his way towards the palace.

— — — — — — — — — —

As she woke up she realised that she was still in the magical world.

" Uhhhhh,'' said Leon as she stretched and groggily walked and quietly opened the door.

" Hello there, I am Rina, the controller of the earth magic, another one of the guardians, '' said a girl standing outside the room as she put up a friendly plus warm smile, " you have probably met Chris, now come let me introduce you to the other two guardians and then we shall start with our breakfast"

" B-u-t w-h-y a-m I h-e-r-e ?" stuttered Leon

However, Rina didn't hear, she was lost in thought as she guided Leon through the spacious hall, to the dining room which was filled with mesmerising designs and exquisite flower.

"Here we are,'' said Rina.

Leon looked up and met the gaze of two guardians. "Hello,'' said both of them "I am Serena, the controller of the air magic" said a girl with long black hair and blue eyes which shinned like the ocean.

"And I am Luca, the controller of the fire magic, it is a pleasure to meet you powerful girl" said a tall boy with silky blonde hair which covered his right eye.

"What ?" gasped Leon

"Well its time to tell you why you are here, it is linked to a story"

"Long ago, Heaven was a happy place where people lived in absolute harmony with each other. They were kind and caring and were always there for each other supporting them even through the most difficult times, until one day an evil magician appeared and the previous guardians took him on and defeated him, but before he was sent to oblivion, a place full of darkness, he somehow managed to release a dark magic that would destroy everything in its path. Then we came to know that a girl with a heart as light as a feather, with bravery as bold as a lion, and, with power as powerful as the dimensional balance which holds this universe in place, can use the orb to captivate the magic and save the universe." said Luca

"You were chosen by the goddess Melina, the protector of Heaven, will you please help us?" asked Chris

"Yes, I will, and I shall do my best," replied Leon

" You shall begin your training after breakfast," Rina told her

After a week of intense trying and preparation, Leon managed to master various skills and could control a bit of magic too.

One day Leon wandered out, into a nearby forest. "What a beautiful day," she thought.

She kept walking until she heard something, a slight haunting sound when…..

out of the midst a black fog appeared and started spinning while releasing bolts of powerful black magic like a car gone crazy. Leon dodged few bolts but then she was hit, she felt as if she had died and gone to hell, she fell down on her knees, her body struggling to take her weight. The fog approached her. She was trapped! As the magic was about to hit her again, a strike of blue magic combated it and saved her, she turned around, only to see the four guardians standing behind her. "Thank you!" she mumbled as she sighed in relief .

"Burning Flame,'' shouted Luca releasing a bolt of magic.

"Spiralling Wind,'' shouted Serena creating a tornado.

The four guardians battled the evil magic. " Read this," Chris said to Leon" only you can cast away this magic, focus , believe and you will be able to do it,"

"B-but I,'' stuttered Leon.

Then she took a deep breath and relaxed her body, she focused and then chanted

"With the power of the ancient goddess Melina, vanish all darkness and evil here, show the light of our pure hearts and demolish this magic."

A bright flash of light appeared and glowed intensely, it immediately casted away the evil disturbance of magic. The guardians were surprised and so was Leon, to think that she had magic and that for all these years she had known nothing about it.

"That was awesome!'' exclaimed Chris.

Then, without warning, the ground begin to split and out of the blue appeared a red glowing object floating in mid air.

"The orb, WE FOUND THE ORB!" shouted Rina "Or maybe it found us, it must have appeared now knowing that we fight on the side of good, it wants to help us, quickly, go receive it Leon,"

Leon cautiously walked toward the orb and gently reached out for it, the orb stopped glowing and placed itself in her hands. Her eyes widened as she examined the orb, it was incredible!

The next day…

They were ready to visit Spooky Night Castle where the dark magic was originally created, to try and capture the magic in the orb which they have found the previous day.

"Well, lets get going," said Chris " this is going to be our most challenging mission yet."

So they slung their bags onto their backs and headed down the forest, along the way they had to go through Windy Hollows, a cave full of extreme winds that could unexpectedly blow anyone of their feet. " Here we are at Windy Hollows, now Leon, we don't call this "Windy'' just like that you know, it is filled with strong winds so we need to be careful." announced Rina.

They entered the brightly lit cave that was filled with various types of humongous rocks and a small river flowing in between, making it nearly impossible for them to cross without getting wet.

"We will need to walk through the river to cross," said Serena.

So Serena stepped in the water followed by Chris then Rina then Luca, and after them Leon, however, before Leon could take her third step a sudden but powerful gust of wind swept her vigorously off her feet and hurled her into the air. "AHHH!" she screamed in shock as she found herself falling down through the air, she shut her eyes tightly as she waited for her body to come in contact with the ground, but she ended up in Chris's arms instead. " Y-you saved me, thank you,'' squeaked Leon, still in shock.

Chris smiled, he had always had a liking for this girl, her beautiful long blue hair and green eyes had always fascinated him, the way she would walk and her voice were all so perfect, just the way he liked.

"So Chris is the big hero," smirked Luca "anyway let us continue before something else pops up."

Finally they got out of Windy Hollows, which seemed like forever, and made their way north-east, towards Spooky Night Castle.

When they approached Spooky Night Castle Leon's stomach clenched and she could feel the negative energy, through her body, it was like feeling a minor electric shock. As Leon looked and inspected the sinister castle she felt a little scared and nervous. "Here we are, Spooky Night Castle, we have go to be careful, the dark magic may be lurking somewhere here or inside the castle," warned Rina.

They cautiously entered the castle, and decided to split up in small groups. Rina went with Serena, Chris with Leon and Luca by himself. All three groups took a different path.

As Luca was walking down the narrow lobby he saw lots of different rooms and then he came to a door, as he opened it he fell through a hole in pitch black darkness.

As Rina and Serena were walking they noticed that the path took many strange curves, and then they too came upon a door, as they opened it they fell through a hole in pitch black darkness.

But, as Leon and Chris were walking down they saw the same door as the others did, fortunately before they opened the door they noticed that the door wasn't fixed to the wall and was floating in mid air. " Its a illusion, there is no actual door!" realised Leon "the others might be in trouble, lets use the orb's magic to see where the others are." She chanted

" Oh magical and powerful orb show us where are dear friends are, show us , show us where are dear friends are." The orb started glowing and showed them that their other friends were tied up with magical ropes full of black magic and then led them a secret passage guiding them to the room where their friends were trapped.

In the room

The black magic was building up, ready to attack there friend that were by now exhausted of trying to break free from the ropes. The moment Leon and Chris realised what was about to happen they sprung into action to save their friends.

"Shield of Water" shouted Chris making a huge bubble of water around their friends in order to protect them against the evil magic '' Leon try a spell that you know, chant anything!"

So while Chris single handedly took on the dark magic Leon thought of a chant she could say to capture the magic in the orb once and for all.

" Whirlpool !'' " Water Cannon!'' roared Chris " Leon come on!"

Leon held out the orb and chanted " You destroyed many things, you dark and evil magic, but now the time has come, the time has for you to be locked into this orb, to leave this world forever, NOW!"

Unfortunately, this time it didn't work. "Why didn't anything happen?" questioned Leon.

Leon was too busy trying to figure out why the chant didn't work, that she didn't notice a bolt of magic come her way. "AHHHH!'' she screamed

"Watch out! shouted Chris as he pushed Leon out of the way and let himself get hit by the dark energy instead of her. " C-Chris are you o-okay," asked Leon in a worried way.

"How dare you hurt my friends you evil magic, I will put an end to you!" roared Leon.

Then she relaxed her body, focused her mind and thought about all the people that suffered because of this magic. "You made so many people suffer, but not any more!" screamed Leon then she held out the orb once again and chanted " You destroyed many things, you dark and evil magic, but now the time has come, the time has for you to be locked into this orb, to leave this world forever, NOW!"

Suddenly there was a immense flash of bright, pure magic that filled the castle and locked the black magic in the orb for ever, the ropes that tied there friends disappeared and Chris who was unconscious on the floor awoke. Rina helped Leon of the floor and congratulated her with a smile.

"You did it!" Chris exclaimed

" You saved me !" said Leon

"Thats because I know you are special and well I..i…" said Chris "like y-you."

Leon blushed shyly. "Anyway lets go home, its been a long day and I need to get my beauty sleep so if you 2 lover birds mind, lets get going" stated Serena, making everyone laugh again.

So Chris, Leon, Rina, Serena and Luca headed home happily.

THE END!


End file.
